Let's do our Best
by Misaki Minami
Summary: The Academy's anniversary is near, Narumisensei gave his class a project about practicing for a play, Will they do it even they don't like their role? Misunderstanding? Confusion? Confessions of Love? NxM HxR R&R please Warning: OOC edited
1. Chapter 1

It was a beautiful day at the campus. A 15 year old brunette was running to her class with her hair tied in a half-ponytail. She opens the classroom door.

"Ohayou gouzaimas, mina!" She greeted

"Ohayou" Two girls greeted one with pink hair and the other with blue hair.

"Ohayou, Anna, and Nonoko" she greeted them back

A blonde haired boy was stomping his feet and approached a girl with raven hair.

"Imai! You told me you wouldn't sell those pictures! I did what you told me to do, didn't I?" he said furiously

"That's right"

"Then why did you sell them?"

"It's in demand you know, dancing with a lion is so kawaii, Ruka" Hotaru said as she shows a picture of Ruka dancing with a lion

"Give me that!" Ruka said as he tries to grab it but Hotaru would just place it to the different direction from where Ruka reaches.

She rides on her flying duck and flies outside of the classroom then Ruka follows her with a large eagle.

"Come back here!" Ruka said as he was being carried by the eagle to the air.

Back to the Brunette…

"Hotaru is so mean to Ruka-pyon" she said

"Yeah, she always makes money out of his pictures" a boy with glasses said

"Hey Iinchou, what are we going to do today? Is Narumi-sensei coming or the substitute teacher?" Mikan asked as she sat on her seat near the window.

((Note: I didn't change the teachers))

"Well, Narumi-sensei said that he'll be coming today and he'll be announcing something about a project"

"I wonder what kind of project is it?" she said as she placed her elbow on the desk and places her chin on her hand _(was that right?)_ while thinking

After a few minutes,

Hotaru comes in the room through the door and dusts her blue skirt a little.

"Hotaru, where's Ruka-pyon?" Mikan asked but Hotaru didn't answer

"Hotaru… give… it… to… me" Ruka said coming in from the door and catches his breath.

Hotaru handed a brown bag to Ruka with all of his blackmail pictures which Ruka grabbed immediately then he went to his seat next to Natsume who was still reading his Manga with his legs on top of the desk as usual.

(Bell rings and Narumi-sensei comes in)

"Ohayou my precious students, today I'll be giving a project that will be needing 6-8 members. You'll be preparing to perform a play of that will be assigned to your group for the up coming anniversary of the academy and all the members are required to work in this" Narumi said

"What kind of play sir?" a student asked

"Hmm… for example a fairy tale, you can edit new characters if you like and also you can ask the students at Class A to help you if you want, are there any more questions?" Narumi said

"Then if it's all clear I'll say the members of the groups" Narumi said

After a while…

"The last will consist of 9 members namely…

Imai Hotaru-chan

Iinchou

Anna-chan

Nonoko-chan

Nogi Ruka-kun

Hyuuga Natsume-kun

Shouda Sumire-chan

Sumire-chan's friend (the one beside her during class)

And,

Sakura Mikan-chan

And you'll be practicing sleeping beauty, that's all meet with your group mates, you'll be given 8 days to practice for it so do your best everyone" Narumi said then left.

The last group met with each other to decide on what role to have.

"Ok, how'll assign the characters?" Ruka asked

"I have cards here, all of them have the characters, who ever you'll get it will be the role you'll do, no more changes, ok?" Hotaru said then placed the cards on the grass. All of them picked a card then slowly looked at it.

"I got the Blue fairy" Nonoko said

"Mine is the red fairy" Anna said

"And I'm an inserted character the sister of Princess Aurora" Hotaru

"HEY! Why did I get the Black Fairy!" Sumire complained

"But the role suites you" Ruka said then Sumire went wild hearing that from Ruka making her shake Ruka hard.

"I'll DO it! Because Ruka-kun said it!" Sumire said

"Stop it, I'm getting dizzy" Ruka said then Sumire stopped

"Gomen, Ruka-kun"

"Why didn't you get a card Iinchou?" Hotaru said

"I figured that I should do the illusion, don't you think?"

"You do have a point, this is a fairy tale" Sumire's friend said

"What did you get?" Sumire asked

"The Green fairy" her friend replied

"I also got an inserted character, the brother of the Prince" Ruka said

"What did you get Natsume?" Ruka asked with a smile

"The Prince" he replied

'_WHAT!' Mikan thought _

Mikan felt her jaw drop for she got…

"Who got the Princess?" Sumire's friend asked

"No way! Mikan got it?" Sumire said

"Well… yeah I got it" Mikan said

"Hmm… won't you look at that, be sure to do your best"

"Tch! Are you really that desperate for me? Picking the card with the character that will be my partner in the play is Typical of you, Polka dots" Natsume said

"Oh shut up Natsume! Do you think that I want that role if you were that prince? Dream on! Hmmp!" Mikan said then turned away from Natsume

"Whatever," Natsume said

"What about the script?" Anna asked

"I talked to Narumi-sensei before I came, he told me that he'll be making our script, all we have to do is act it out" Iinchou said

"Well let's meet up again later same place at 5 pm" Hotaru said

"Ok," all said in chorus except for Ruka and Natsume of course. Then the others left except for Natsume, Ruka, Mikan, Yuu and Hotaru

"Oh Ruka, listen to this," Hotaru said then a sound of Ruka singing was heard for a while, Ruka went furious again

"Where did you get that?"

"I call that 'Dancing with the Lion'" Hotaru said then Ruka chased her again.

Natsume sat under a tree and was reading his Manga again.

"Mikan, let's talk to Narumi-sensei about the costumes," Yuu said

"Ok, See ya Natsume!" Mikan said then smiled at him then walked with Yuu

Natsume looked at her then back to his Manga

'_Even after teasing her, she still smiles at me? Well that's why I love_ _her, I guess' Natsume thought then smiled_

End of Chapter

Hope you liked it! R&R please! NatsuMikan and RukaHotaru Forever!


	2. Chapter 2

Finally Chapter Two is finished! Hope you liked it!

Thanks to the following:

Soul of the Rain, dbzgtfan2004, Hend, Baa-chan, -Trisha-, IOU

Thanks for your review

Chapter two

It was 5pm the meeting time of the last group. All of them gathered again to where they first held the meeting. Anna, Nonoko, Sumire and her friend arrived. Hotaru followed coming out of nowhere.

"Give… that… back!" Ruka said then fell on his knees as he catches his breath.

"Poor Ruka,"

"Hotaru's evil"

"Are you ok Ruka-kun? How dare you do this to him!" Sumire said in a loud tone

"Hey, don't talk to Hotaru like that!" Ruka said as he shot Sumire a death glare

"Man! Do you really have to be so loud?" Natsume said as he approaches Ruka and looks at Sumire

"Natsume-kun!" Sumire was about to hug him then he ducked making Sumire hit the tree hard

"Ouch! That gotta hurt" Sumire's friend said

Yuu and Mikan finally arrived with the scripts with them.

"Hey guys! We have the script!" Mikan said happily

Yuu was reading the script while walking.

'_They won't like this at all especially Mikan' he thought with a weird expression on his face_

They gave the scripts to all of the members and they began to read it.

"Who's gonna be the king and queen anyway?" Nonoko asked as she read

"Us!" a familiar voice said

"Tsubasa-senpai and Misaki-senpai? You'll be the king and queen?" Mikan said then they nodded

"Narumi-sensei told us to help out, well we just came to get the script, so bye and good luck to all of you" Tsubasa said

"What about the costumes?" Anna asked

"The costumes will be provided so don't worry" Yuu said

"Some students from class A will be in the play too, they'll narrate it" Yuu said

"Why don't we practice our lines now?" Mikan said

"Ok," they said in chorus except for Natsume

The characters included in the first part were together. Yuu was the temporary narrator. They tried practicing but they didn't get along very well, especially Natsume and Mikan.

"You call that acting? More like reading to me" Natsume commented

"Well Sorry! Is it my fault that I'm not good at acting?"

"Whatever! How can we do this with a princess that can't talk straight?" Natsume said while looking away from Mikan

"Jerk! Why are you so rude?" Mikan said while looking at Natsume angrily

"Umm… Mikan calm down" Yuu said

"Just because you're popular doesn't mean you can insult me" Mikan said then Natsume looked at her angrily

"I'm just telling you to do it properly, what's wrong with that?" Natsume said angrily

"Your tone earlier wasn't telling me to do my role properly! It was insulting me!" Mikan said

"What's your problem anyway?"

"You are! You always insult me and embarrass me in front of everyone, you're a Jerk!" Mikan said then Natsume's eye color changed into the scary ones.

"Why you!" Natsume said angrily wanting to burn Mikan's hair

"Hey! Don't talk to Natsume-kun that way!" Sumire said

"Shut up!" Natsume said then looked at Sumire

"What are getting angry at Sumire for? Huh Natsume? She's just respecting you but you don't care at all, stop acting high and mighty will you!" Mikan said

Natsume shot her a look then threw his script on Mikan's face and walked away.

"Where are you going?" Mikan said but Natsume didn't answer

"Jerk!" Mikan added

"Mikan look, Natsume was just telling you to say your lines properly" Ruka said as he was looking at his best friend that was walking to his dorm.

"For what? He doesn't care about anyone but himself!" Mikan said

"Because he didn't want you to be embarrassed when we perform" Ruka said then looked at Mikan with a sad expression then Mikan realized that what she did was wrong.

"You shouldn't have said that to him Mikan" Hotaru said

"Hotaru's right" Anna and Nonoko said in chorus.

"I'll try and talk to him" Mikan said and was about to run then was stopped when…

"What for? To fight him again?" Sumire said

"I have to go," Ruka said then walked away then Hotaru caught up with him and walked with him.

"Let's go to our dorm, it's almost dinner time" Yuu said then the rest followed except for Mikan

Mikan felt horrible for saying those things to Natsume. She sat under a big tree and was thinking on how to apologize to Natsume.

While Ruka and Hotaru…

Ruka felt sorry for his best friend being said those things that weren't really true.

"It started to rain lightly" Hotaru said but Ruka was thinking of something else

"Are you okay?" Hotaru asked

"Not really, I'm worried about Natsume"

"The truth is, this is the first time I've seen Mikan get very angry"

"Really?"

"Yup, so cheer-up remember you should remember your lines or else I'll blackmail you again" Hotaru said and gave Ruka a sweet smile making him smile too.

"Thanks Hotaru" Ruka said

They were on the corridor, Ruka walked with Hotaru to her room's door.

"See ya later" Ruka said with a smile then Hotaru kissed him on his cheek making him blush and shocked.

"See ya" Hotaru said then closed the door and leaned against the door then slowly sat down on the floor with a smile on her face as she slightly blushed.

'_Now my feelings for her have gone to a whole new level' Ruka thought while walking then went to his room._

He changed his clothes into a white shirt and blue shorts that was below the knee then he decided to go to Natsume's room.

(Ruka knocks on Natsume's room)

"Natsume, are you here?" Ruka said as he knocked then Natsume opened the door letting Ruka in

"Are you okay?" Ruka asked

"Of course, why are you asking me that for?" Natsume said like nothing happened

"If you say so," Ruka said

"Ruka, you'll be the prince, okay?"

"What?"

"You do it, I don't want to see that person's face again" Natsume said

"Natsume…" Ruka said then it started to rain hard outside.

Then someone knocks on the door.

"Who's it now" Natsume said then opened the door and saw a worried Hotaru.

"She's not here either" Hotaru said

"Who? Mikan?" Ruka said

"She's not in her room," Hotaru said

'_Where did that idiot go?' Natsume said in his thoughts_

"Ruka, can your animal friends help me find her?" Hotaru said with a worried face

"Of course, I'll go and get my jacket, see ya later Natsume" Ruka said then went to his room with Hotaru with him.

Natsume was left in the room.

'_Where_ _could she have gone to? Wait, why I'm I worried for? She doesn't care about me so why should I care… but I can't let her leave her just like that!' Natsume thought._

"Tch! Kesou!" Natsume said then took his jacket and went out to look for Mikan.

Outside…

It was raining very hard and it was very hard to see where you're going. Ruka called dogs to trace Mikan's scent. Natsume was in the middle of the rain thinking on where Mikan might be.

"Could she still be…?" Natsume said to himself

He ran to their meeting place earlier and saw Mikan sitting under the tree and spaced out. He went near her.

"Hey strawberries, what are you doing?"

"Natsume, why are you all wet?"

"Geez! It's already raining but you still didn't notice?"

"Oh," Mikan said with a frown then Natsume threw his jacket to Mikan covering her face.

"Hey!" Mikan said

"Just go already will you?" Natsume said then turned around

"Natsume," Mikan said

"What now?"

"I just, I just want to say sorry for earlier, I didn't know what came over me that I said those things" Mikan said while Natsume wasn't facing her.

"Whatever" Natsume said then was about to walk away then Mikan hugged him from behind making Natsume's eyes widen in shock.

"I'm really sorry, please forgive me!" Mikan said while hugging Natsume

'_Damn I wish she'd stop this' Natsume said to himself _

'_Did I just Hug Natsume?' Mikan thought but ignored it _

"Let's go, it's dinner time already, wear my jacket so that you won't get too cold" Natsume said with his bangs covering his eyes freeing himself from Mikan's arms and started walking away leaving Mikan behind him.

They walked silently until they reached their rooms in the dorm. Natsume walked to his room still silently then Ruka (note: He changed his clothes) saw him.

"Natsume, what happened to you?" Ruka said then Natsume just passed by him then Ruka saw Mikan behind Natsume and she had Natsume's jacket.

'_I see, Natsume went out to find Mikan even though it was raining hard, good job Natsume" Ruka thought then smiled_

"Hotaru was worried about you, you should go to her now" Ruka said

"Okay" Mikan said then went to Hotaru's room

At Natsume's room, he changed his clothes and turned off the lights then he looked outside his window while sitting near it. He was thinking of the conflict between him and Mikan then about what Mikan did then Ruka went in his room.

"You went after her, right?" Ruka said with a smile

"Yeah"

"You care for her do you?"

"Stop joking Ruka, I did that because she'll just say that I'm her partner and I just left her like that, I don't want to hear her complaints anymore" Natsume said then Ruka smiled.

"It's time to eat, let's go" Ruka said

"Okay" Natsume said

Meanwhile at Hotaru's room…

"Baka! You had me very worried" Hotaru said while Mikan was changing her clothes in changing room in Hotaru's cabinet.

"I'm sorry Hotaru" Mikan said then went out of the changing room.

"Don't space out next time okay?" Hotaru said while combing Mikan's hair

"Okay, but you know I wouldn't be here now if…" Mikan said but was interrupted by the knock on the door.

Hotaru opened the door then saw Ruka with Natsume.

"Hey guys, it's time to eat, we should go together" Ruka said with a smile

"Okay, let's go Mikan you can tell me the rest of the story later" Hotaru said then walked outside her room with Mikan by her side and went to the dinning hall with Ruka and Natsume.

Mikan looked at Natsume that was still bothered from what happened then he sneezed.

"Natsume, are you ok?" Ruka asked

"Yeah I'm fine" Natsume said

'_Oh no, he might catch a cold because of me!' Mikan said in her thoughts_

Natsume saw her reaction and said "You're blaming yourself again? Stop it will you?" then left Mikan

The four ate dinner together. After eating Ruka went to Natsume's room after saying goodnight to Hotaru then Mikan was going to sleep over in Hotaru's room for the night.

At Hotaru's room

"What were you saying earlier?" Hotaru said while working on a new invention.

"Well, you know someone went out to find outside even though it was raining very hard."

"Was it Ruka?"

"No, it was Natsume" Mikan said

End of Chapter

Hope you liked it! R&R please


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

It was sunny and all the members of Mikan's group met up at the same place as yesterday.

They were waiting for Natsume and Ruka to come.

"Hey guys, the costumes are here," Yuu said as he dragged a huge brown trunk.

Yuu gave them their costumes and they liked it very much.

"Wow, it's beautiful!" Nonoko said

"Yeah," Anna said

Then Ruka arrived with his rabbit and Natsume by his side. Natsume's eyes were watery and his nose was slightly pink, obviously he has a cold.

"Ohayou, sorry were late" Ruka said but Natsume just stood there covering his nose with his handkerchief.

"Natsume-kun, Daijobu?" Sumire said then Natsume just nodded

'_If only I didn't make them worried, Natsume wouldn't have come out in the rain looking for me' Mikan said in her thoughts._

"Hey, little girl, I hope you practice saying lines properly" Natsume said with his cold tone of voice.

"Of course, I'll do my best!" Mikan said then smiled

"Ruka-san, Natsume-san here are your costumes" Yuu said as he handed them their prince costumes.

"Let's practice, okay?" Yuu said

They practiced and practiced and got a good result and to Natsume's surprise Mikan got better in her acting than before.

Lunch time…

They left to eat lunch and decided to comeback to their meeting place after they ate. Natsume and Ruka were sitting under a tree. Natsume was obviously not feeling good.

"Natsume, you should rest in your room" Ruka said

"It's okay" Natsume said

"No it's not! Your temperature has increased now than before we came here" Ruka said in a worried tone

"I'll be fine, let's go and get lunch, okay?" Natsume said then they walked silently to the cafeteria.

After eating lunch, all of them went back to their meeting place.

"Let's study by pairs or threes okay?" Yuu said

All of them agreed then Natsume was with Mikan, Ruka was with Hotaru, the fairies were together with Yuu.

Ruka and Hotaru…

They were practicing their lines then…

"Thanks for searching for Mikan yesterday" Hotaru said

"It was no big deal, she's my friend anyway" Ruka said

"You like her right?"

"That was 3 years ago, and besides" Ruka said then blushes

"I like someone else" he added still blushing

"Really?" Hotaru said

"Yup!"

"Here, it's a token of my appreciation for searching for Mikan last night" Hotaru said as she handed a brown envelope with all of her blackmail pictures of Ruka

"Thanks," Ruka said

"Let's continue" Hotaru said then Ruka smiled and nodded

While Natsume and Mikan…

While they were practicing Mikan saw Natsume breathing heavily as he was sweating making her frown.

"I'm sorry" Mikan said making Natsume look at her.

"For what?"

"You got sick because of me"

"Let's just continue okay?"

"But, you're sick"

"It doesn't matter so just practice ok?" Natsume said then fell on his knees breathing heavily.

"Natsume, are you okay?"

"Yeah, let's continue this…" Natsume then collapsed

"Natsume!" Mikan said as she caught Natsume but fell on her knees.

Her face was very near Natsume's and she started to blush

'_I have to bring him to his room' Mikan thought._

Ruka's bird friend went to him and told him what happened.

"What?"

"What's wrong?"

"Natsume collapsed"

"Let's go" Hotaru said then they ran to were Natsume and Mikan were practicing

(Ruka and Hotaru arrives)

"Natsume!" Ruka said then placed Natsume's arm on his shoulder

"I'll just bring him to his room, sorry Hotaru can we just practice later?" Ruka said

"Yeah, sure" Hotaru said

Ruka brought Natsume to his room while Mikan looked very guilty.

"You're blaming yourself again, right?" Hotaru said then Mikan nodded

"Don't blame it on yourself, no one wanted this to happen you know" Hotaru said

"But,"

"I'm sure Natsume isn't blaming you at all so cheer-up or else I'll shoot you" Hotaru said then takes out the Baka gun.

Mikan smiled but is still hiding her true feelings.

'_Want to check on him, to see if he's okay'_

"I'll just go to my room, I forgot something" Mikan said then walked to the dorm.

Mikan lied to Hotaru about that, she didn't forget anything in fact she just wanted to see if Natsume was okay.

(Mikan knocks on Natsume's room)

Ruka opened the door and sees Mikan.

"How's Natsume doing?"

"He just passed out but he's okay, he just needs a lot of rest that's all"

"Hey Ruka, go back to Hotaru"

"Huh?"

"I'll watch over Natsume, it's my fault that he got sick so I'll watch over him"

"Okay"

"Oh and don't tell Hotaru that I'm here okay?"

"Okay, take good care of him for me,"

Mikan nodded and smiled at Ruka as he was leaving the room.

Mikan sat on the chair beside the bed and looked at Natsume. She placed her elbow on the side of the bed and rested her chin on her hands as she looked at the black cat's face.

'_He has an innocent face when he sleeps not like when he's awake, he says nasty things, but I know that he really is a nice person and that's why… that's why… that's why I love him'_

After that Mikan dozed off while her head was on the side of the bed not noticing that she was holding Natsume's hand as she dozed off.

After a few hours have passed…

Natsume woke up and sat up. He noticed that someone was beside him.

'_Is this… is this Mikan?'_ he thought

He also noticed that Mikan was holding his hand while she was asleep. He looked at her and went back to sleep and holds Mikan's hand tighter.

'_I hope that we can be like this, Mikan' Natsume thought and smiled_

End of chapter

Sorry if it took so long for me to update, I was running out of ideas… R&R please I hope you liked it even thought it was short.


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry if the last chapter was awful I had a tough time thinking of what to put in that chapter… and even in this… so… I still hope you'll like it R&R please. By the way this chapter will have more RukaxHotaru than NatsumexMikan

Thanks for all the people that gave a review in this story.

Chapter four

All the groups are finished practicing and went to their dorm. Ruka and Hotaru went to see if Natsume was feeling okay by that time.

In Natsume's room

(Ruka and Hotaru went in)

"Hey Mikan is…" Ruka said then saw the two asleep and with their hands together.

"Let's leave them for now" Hotaru said

"Okay" Ruka said then left the room with Hotaru.

Outside the room

"What now?" Ruka asked

"Let's go near the lake the one beside the big cherry blossom tree"

"Okay" Ruka replied then the two went to the lake.

At the tree near beside the lake

They arrived at their destination and sat under the cherry blossom tree. They were silent then Hotaru looked at the clear water of the lake.

_Ruka closed his eyes 'I have to tell her that… that the one I like is… the one I like is… Her' Ruka said in his head._

"Hotaru"

"Ruka"

The two said at the same time.

"You go first Ruka" Hotaru said

"Well you see, I know that you know that I like Mikan right?"

"Yeah,"

"I like someone else now"

"Really?"

"Yeah, but I think that she doesn't feel the same about me"

"How come?"

"Well, she often picks on me like taking my pictures, blackmailing me and other things, by that I know that she hates me" Ruka said as he stood up not looking at Hotaru's direction.

Hotaru just looked at him while listening to him describe the one he likes and notices that it was quite similar to her doings.

"You know, I like someone as well, he likes animals and he's friends with them as well, he's shy but cute in a way, he's also fun to pick on" Hotaru said then stood up and went in front of Ruka who was standing up.

Ruka just looked at her then Hotaru brushed Ruka's bangs from his eyes and smiled at him with her rare gentle smile. Ruka blushed and smiled at Hotaru. Then Hotaru suddenly gave Ruka a hug and rested her head on Ruka's chest.

"I love you, Nogi Ruka" she said as she closed her eyes while hugging Ruka.

"I love you too, Imai Hotaru" he said as he hugged her back and closed his eyes.

After a while they broke the hug and sat back down under the cherry blossom tree. Sunset came and they watched it together. Ruka hugged Hotaru from the back then Hotaru just leaned back to him. After that they went back to the dorm. Ruka walked Hotaru to her room. Hotaru opened the door then faced Ruka again.

"Hey, let's not tell Mikan about this okay? Let's tell them if the time is right" Hotaru said

"Okay" Ruka said then gave Hotaru a kiss on her cheek.

"See yah later" Ruka added then went to his room.

Hotaru went in her room and changed her clothes.

Back to Natsume's room

"It's already 6 o'clock!" Mikan said in a loud voice

"You're really noisy you know" a voice said

"Natsume, you're awake, how are you feeling?"

"It's none of your business, call Ruka will you"

"No! not until you tell me how you feel"

"I told you I won't tell it to you and will you let go of my hand? How long do you want to dream about me anyway? Holding my hand like that while I was sleeping, Hmmp!" Natsume said then Mikan immediately let go of his hand.

"Jerk!" Mikan said then went out of the room and knocked at Ruka's room.

"Hey Mikan, hoe's Natsume doing?" Ruka said

"He won't tell me, he told me to call you though" Mikan said

"Thanks Mikan, I'll go there right away" Ruka said then went to Natsume's room.

Mikan returned to her room and changed her clothes for dinner.

Dinner Time

Mikan went to the dinner hall with Hotaru, Yuu, Nonoko and Anna and ate together; on the other hand Natsume was with his gang as he eats dinner. Mikan and the others were talking to one another as they ate. After eating dinner, Mikan went back to her room and when she rested on the bed she immediately dozed off without noticing.

End of Chapter

Hope you liked it, R&R please and thanks again to the ones that always gives reviews to my story


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five

While Mikan and the others were practicing, some students from class A arrived.

"Oh, they're here" Yuu said

"Why are they here, Iinchou?" Mikan said

"Well you see at the first scene the prince is still young and the young prince is…" Yuu said

"YOUICHI!" Mikan said then Youichi looked at her then his spirits chased Mikan again.

"Idiot" Natsume said to Mikan

"Natsume" Youichi said then walked to him then grabbed onto his shirt.

"Well let's continue the practice, okay?" Yuu said then they continued practicing with their pairs.

They practiced and practiced for 4 days and they were going quite good.

Day 7…

Everyone was at the auditorium. It was their dress rehearsal and everyone was there changing to their costumes.

"I look silly!" Mikan said as she wore a pink princess' gown and had her hair down.

"Wow, Mikan you look great!" Yuu said

"Yeah like a real princess" Anna said

"Yeah, you're so pretty!" Nonoko added

Mikan blushed slightly for the comments that her friends gave her then Hotaru walked towards them with Ruka beside her. Hotaru was wearing a violet princess's gown then also had her hair down (Note: her hair is long in this story). Ruka was wearing his blue prince costume with a blue top, white pants and a blue cloak.

"Wow! Hotaru looks so pretty! With her hair long she looks like a princess and Ruka looks so handsome, the two of you look good together!" Mikan said making the two look away and blush slightly then Mikan smiled then Hotaru shot her once with her Baka gun.

"Idiot" Hotaru said

"Ouch! Hotaru you're so cruel I was only saying the truth" Mikan said while crying (tears were like waterfalls)

"Oh yeah, I forgot something, I'll be back, I'll just do something" Ruka said then left.

After a few minutes…

They were talking then Ruka arrived.

"I'm back" Ruka said

"Hey, where's Natsume-kun?" Sumire said

"Well…" Ruka said then someone came out from the shadows. He was also wearing his prince costume with a red top, black pants and black cloak.

"Natsume-kun, KAWAII!" Sumire said

Then Natsume saw Mikan in the dress and vise versa. Then they looked away from one another.

'_Natsume looks like a real prince! He really looks handsome!' Mikan thought._

'_She looks good in the dress too, she really looks like a princess' Natsume thought._

Then all the girls there, except for Hotaru and Mikan, were talking about Natsume then fire was seen on his left hand.

"You're all noisy, do want to get burned?" Natsume said then all the girls kept quiet.

"Umm… come on, the rehearsal is about to start let's take our seats and wait for the other groups to finish, okay?" Yuu said as he sweatdrops anime style.

They went to the seats except for Natsume and Ruka. They went to the fields and sat on the grass.

"Hey, Natsume" Ruka said

"Hmm?"

"I hope our play will be a success"

"Yeah, whatever"

"You know, this is the first time that I seen you serious in practicing for a play"

(Silence…)

"You and Hotaru seem to be getting along even with her blackmailing you, what's going on with the two of you anyway?"

"Huh? Umm… nothing really" Ruka said

"Hey let's go back we maybe next you know" Ruka said then they went back to the auditorium.

All the groups were successful during the rehearsal. After that they changed back to their uniforms. While they were changing all of the students were talking about the rehearsal.

"You know Natsume-kun was so KAWAII!" A girl said

"Yeah but who was that girl that played the princess?"

"Yeah she looks ugly!"

"Yeah"

They continued talking and talking not knowing that Natsume actually passed by the door of the girls changing room and herd everything, then suddenly the girls all panicked. He just smirked and walked to the fields.

Meanwhile…

Mikan, Hotaru, Nonoko and Anna were walking on the corridors and were talking about what happened to the dressing room.

"Really?"

"yeah and all the other girl's bangs were burnt suddenly"

"Natsume did it!" Mikan said then ran off

"Mikan, where are you going?" Anna said

"To talk to Natsume" Mikan said then left

"Baka!" Hotaru said with her emotionless tone

"What are we going to do now?" Nonoko asked

"Let's go for a little walk" Anna said then the three left.

Mikan was walking around hoping that she would actually find Natsume.

'_I'm such an idiot! To think that I'll find him with not even knowing where he is' Mikan thought _

Mikan was walking and walking then decided to take a little break from all that walking. She sat under a Sakura tree and looked at the sky then suddenly…

"Oi, what are you doing here little girl?" a familiar voice said

"Natsume… why did you burn the hair of the other girls in the dressing room?" Mikan said

"Why should I tell you?"

"It's wrong! You shouldn't have done that you know!"

"Just shut up will you?" Natsume said

'_I shouldn't tell her that it was because girls were calling her names' Natsume thought_

"Shut up? You shut up Natsume! You always act so powerful while you hurt many people you know! You're nothing but a Selfish, Rude, Emotionless per…" Mikan said but was interrupted when Natsume suddenly pulled her into a warm embrace making Mikan blush and her eyes widen

'_What the…'_ Mikan thought

"You idiot I did it for you" Natsume whispered it to Mikan's ear.

"What?"

"They were… they were saying bad thing about you… I had to teach them a lesson" Natsume said then released Mikan and turned his back on her.

"Idiot!" Natsume added as he placed his hands in his pockets

Mikan was dumbfounded not knowing what to do and say.

Natsume looked back to Mikan then walked away.

Mikan walked back to find Hotaru and the others not knowing that she was still blushing madly.

End Of Chapter

Sorry it took me so long to update cause only few people gave me reviews and I was hoping that I'll be having more than I got… well only 3 … so please R&R please! Arigatou in advance!


	6. Chapter 6

Author's note: Sorry if it took me soooooooooo long to update….

The computer that had all my stories got broken you see….

Thank you for the ones that gave reviews….. I'm so happy that you like it!!!

Chapter 6: The Truth

Natsume was alone walking around the campus then he decides to lay down on the grass with his two hands behind his head. He stared at the sky.

'_that stupid girl doesn't understand at all..._ _the reason why I took the part of the prince… is because… because of her…' he thought and closed his eyes as the cool breeze blew._

_He sighed._

Meanwhile…

Mikan was dumbfounded. She didn't expect those actions from Natsume, The Natsume Hyuuga, the Black cat of the academy, the person that she hated the most when she entered the academy. She kept on walking with those thoughts in her head not paying attention to where she was walking. Then she bumped into a blonde-haired boy.

"Oh, sorry Ruka-pyon I wasn't looking" Mikan said –not blushing anymore-

"It's okay… Hey have you seen Natsume?" Ruka said

"Umm… I saw him earlier but not that long…" Mikan said then the blush appeared again as she heard Natsume's name.

"Mikan, you're blushing" Ruka said then Mikan shook her head.

"No I'm not!" Mikan said as she turned her head away.

"Did something happen? You can tell me you know… if it concerns Natsume I can help you, you know" Ruka said then Mikan looked at him again

"Well you see, I'm confused Ruka-pyon"

"Why is that?"

"Well… earlier… I heard that Natsume burnt the bangs of the girls in the dressing room earlier…"

"Then?"

"Then I went to find Natsume because it wasn't right for him to burn their hair like that… and when I got angry at me…" Mikan paused then blushed again

"Yes? Go on…"

"He suddenly hugged me… I was confused, Ruka" Mikan said

Ruka hit his forehead with his palm.

"Mikan… Isn't it obvious?" Ruka said making Mikan more confused.

"What is?"

"Natsume likes you… and you're the reason why he didn't refused on being the prince… because you were going to be the princess" Ruka said making Mikan speechless.

Ruka let out a sigh.

"Actually… I wasn't suppose to tell you that… oh well… by the way Hotaru was looking for you at the café, come on" Ruka said then walked with Mikan to the Café.

End of chapter

Brokenwingsanctuary: hmmm…

Mikan: Why is it so short Misaki-san? –pout-

Brokenwingsanctuary: Gomen Mikan-chan… I ran out of ideas…-thinks-

Mikan: It's okay but you have to make it up on the next chapter, ne!? –smiles-

Brokenwingsanctuary: Hai, Hai!!!! Gambatte!!! -raises fist and Mikan too-

-Hotaru gets her Baka Bazooka and aims at the two idiots-

-Baka!! Baka!!-

Brokenwingsanctuary and Mikan: Waaaaa!!! Hotaru-chan hitoi!!! -flies to the sky and becomes unvisible anymore then a star was seen-

Hotaru: Two idiots sigh... on behalf of Misaki-san… Please Review suggestions are accepted…. -bows then disappears-


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: I am terribly sorry if the updates are taking too long… work is eating all of my time TAT

Here is Chapter 7 guys! Enjoy :D

Chapter 7:

Mikan just walked in silence with Ruka as they arrived the café in Central Town. Hotaru stood and walked to them seeing Mikan depressed she stared at Ruka.

"I didn't do anything okay" Ruka said in a panic not wanting to be shot nor hit by any of Hotaru's inventions. Hotaru just sighed and patted Mikan on the head.

"Why don't we have the tea and cookies that you love so much? It'll be my treat okay" hearing that Mikan looked at Hotaru with sparkling eyes and hugged her. Hotaru let out a small smile and still patting her head. Ruka felt happy that at least she cheered up.

Meanwhile at the garden in the High school dormitory, Natsume was lying down on the grass gazing at the sky. He kept on remembering his argument with Mikan. He let out a sigh and closed his eyes.

"Did you and Mikan have a little lover's quarrel again?" a familiar voice of a young man said as he walks to Natsume's side.

"It doesn't concern you, Tsubasa-senpai"

"Of course it does~ Me and the others tried so hard to make the two of you get along then now this… you should be more honest you know how naïve she is" Tsubasa said as he sat down on the grass with Natsume.

"She's too Naïve that it's irritating"

"Well… If you give up easily on her… someone might take her away from you, you know."

"I know that… I just… forget it. I'm going back to my room" Natsume stood up and brushed off the possible dirt on his uniform and walked to the dorm.

Tsubasa just looked at him watching as Natsume entered the dormitory and let out a sigh.

"Seriously kids these days are too serious or too naïve… they should just be honest with each other already"

Natsume arrived in his room. He leaned his back on the door. "Tomorrow… I'll take my chance"

The day of the play arrived and everyone changed to their costumes. The girls were very cautious around Natsume that they would stiffen once he passes by. Ruka sweatdrops at the sight.

"The girls are… really scared of you Natsume"

"Well… I burnt their hair… I think it's natural that they'd be scared of me and Mikan right?" Ruka stopped walking and Natsume paused.

"Natsume, why don't you just tell Mikan the truth? You've been hiding your feelings for years." Ruka said and Natsume just looked at him.

"You know me well right Ruka?"

"Well, yeah"

"Then you know very well that I'm not that type." Natsume turned around and headed to the queuing area for the actors and Ruka followed him.

'_It wouldn't hurt to tell Mikan after all their feelings are mutual' he thought _

'_It's not that simple to confess… I love her too much and knowing the danger that I could possibly involve her with…' _Natsume though while waiting for his turn and sees Mikan on the other wing of the stage obviously she was very nervous.

"Mikan stop shaking will you?" Hotaru said vein twitching from the shivering Mikan

"I Can't help it! I'm too scared!" Hotaru just glared at her then she noticed Natsume and Ruka on the other wing of the stage

"Mikan, look at the other wing of the stage" without hesitating Mikan looked at the other wing and saw Natsume holding a board with something written on it

"You can do it, our group is depending on you… Idiot" Mikan blushed, smiled and nodded. Natsume looked away then Ruka chuckled.

"Shut up Ruka, not a word" He said then Ruka just nodded.

"Well isn't that sweet coming from your prince" Hotaru said and Mikan blushed but still she was very happy.

The play was doing quite well and now the most awaited scene is currently on going. The Prince Natsume has slayed the evil fairy and is not on the way to the tower and save Princess Mikan from her deep slumber.

"Fear not my dear Princess, I shall save your from your deep slumber" Natsume said his line and leaned over the sleeping Princess and caressed her cheek.

Mikan was definitely feeling nervous so nervous that she's feeling her faced flushed. 'Oh my God, this is it… this is the the the kissing scene… I can hear my heartbeat'

"You idiot stop being so nervous you're distracting me" Nastume whispered allowing only the two of them to hear.

"I can't help it…" Mikan said Natsume let out a small smile while caressing her cheek.

"Really makes me wonder why I fell in love with someone as naïve as you" Mikan's eyes widened as Natsume placed a kiss on her lips.

Everyone in the auditorium squealed at that very scene.

"Magnificent performance my dear students. You have made me so proud for your performance I will give you all a perfect score Sleeping Beauty group. Please pack up now" Narumi said happily.

In the dressing room, Mikan was staring blankly while brushing her hair.

"n an kan ikan ikan MIKAN" a sharp pain was felt on the brunette's head

"Ouch! Hotaru! That hurt so much!" Mikan said while rubbing her head with waterfall tears from her eyes.

"I've been calling you for minutes, Baka. Was that kiss too much a shock for you?" Hotaru said making Mikan's whole face red.

"Natsume… he… he said that 'he didn't know why she fell in love with such a naïve girl' then kissed me" Mikan said while staring at the floor and Hotaru was fixing Mikan's ribbon and blazer.

"Well… that definitely wasn't in the script… What a great chance getter that Natsume" Hotaru smiled.

"I… I'm confused"

"What's there to be confused? You love him too right? Isn't it a dream come true for you?"

Suddenly Mikan remembered that Natsume was always there for her and made sure that she was happy and safe for the past years.

"I'm going to him now"

"Wait Mikan why are you… stupid girl they're just waiting outside" Hotaru said then continued fixing her stuff.

Mikan ran out of the room and finds Natsume and Ruka waiting for them

"I'll go and help Hotaru with her stuff" Ruka said and went in the room.

It was awkward for Natsume and Mikan. It was so quiet. Natsume looked at Mikan but Mikan just stared at the floor.

"Why don't we take a walk outside, it's suffocating here" Natsume said taking Mikan's bag and started walking out. Of course Mikan followed her but still wasn't talking. She didn't know how to ask. They reached a bench and decided to wait for the others there. Still everything was silent.

Natsume grabbed Mikan's hand and look at Mikan "What I said earlier was true, you know that it's not in the script right?" Mikan just blushed and looked at Natsume but still looking away every second.

"I don't understand. There's nothing special about me not to mention that we always fight with one another. I'm clumsy, naïve, I can't do anything right so why…" Mikan said then Natsume pulled her to an embrace.

"You're special. You're tough, you make sure everyone that are important to you are safe and you always fight for what you think is right. You also changed me and you're always there when I need you… Isn't that enough reason for me to fall for you?" Mikan buried her face on Natsume's chest and wrapped her arms around Natsume.

"You're so rude and selfish but you always make sure everyone is safe and happy even though you don't want to show it. Even if we fight a lot I would always still care for you a lot."

"Honestly I don't know if you're confessing or what" Natsume vein twitched.

"What I wanted to say is… I love you too Natsume" Mikan said while looking at Natsume in the eye and he unexpectedly blushed. Mikan found it cute and pinched Natsume's cheeks.

"St stop it!"

"I can't help it you were so cute when you blushed!" Mikan said with a smile and Natsume just stared at her while rubbing his sore cheeks.

"Mikan, Natsume, Were sorry we took so long" Hotaru said while walking to them

"It's alright but where's Ruka-pyon?"

"Hotaru… how… the heck… am I… going to… carry this… all the way… back… to your… dorm?" Ruka said as he was breathing heavily while carrying Hotaru's big heavy bag (as big as Ruka by the way XD)

Hotaru walked over to Ruka and just pressed a button on the side of the bag and it folded to a small bag and the weight became lighter. "You could have done that sooner you know!"

"Where would the fun of torturing you be?" Hotaru said

"Okay enough of this let's head back to the dorm already" Natsume said while carrying Mikan's bag and walked ahead.

"Natsume! Wait!" Mikan ran to Natsume's side and walked together while Hotaru and Ruka walked a little father from them.

The Sunset was pretty visible from where they were and while walking they couldn't help but watch it as well.

"Well at least they're okay now" Ruka said

"Yeah" Hotaru grabbed Ruka's hand and placed her fingers in between his and Ruka blushed.

"Why don't you be sweet all the time?"

"Bullying… It's how I show my affection to you" Hotaru said and Ruka just blushed and kept quiet.

Not long after that they saw Mikan and Natsume holding hands as well and Ruka and Hotaru stared at each other and they just smiled and were happy that finally the two got together.

The End

A/N: Thank you so much for those who supported this story despite of the long updates!

For suggestions or requests please do PM me

Thank you for reading and R&R please! 3


End file.
